


Belonging

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: A Whole Lot of Sweetness, M/M, no seriously it will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: Chris and Seb are parents now.They're dealing with new experiences and a new promise of the future.Short little fic.





	Belonging

The couch was not a comfortable place to sleep. Chris had discovered that the hard way after his first proper fight with Sebastian but he had never gotten used to it. He looked at the clock and moaned pitifully to himself when he saw that it had only been 10 minutes since he last checked. He once again tried to find a position that didn't make his neck feel as if it was going to snap. He had limited success.   
Just as he had managed to close his eyes again, he was startled by a crash in the kitchen. He jumped off of the couch and went to investigate. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw Sebastian rubbing his leg and glaring hatefully at the already broken kitchen stool, that Chris will definitely get round to fixing some day.   
"You okay?" Chris asked, only slightly cautiously. He didn't know if his boyfriend was still mad at him.   
Sebastian sighed and waved a dismissive hand.  
"Fine."   
In the faint light in the kitchen, Chris saw the dark bags under the younger man's eyes and the exhausted stance he held.   
"Seb." He began. "Come sit with me for a minute?"   
"I'm really tired Chris."   
Sebastian tried to walk out of the kitchen, completely forgetting what he came down for in the first place, but was stopped when Chris gently grabbed his arm.   
"I know you are. But there's something I need to say. Please?"   
Sebastian sighed but allowed his boyfriend to lead him to the couch and sit him down. Chris knelt between Sebastian's legs and cupped his face. He pressed a gentle kiss to each of his boyfriends tired eyes. He then swept Sebastian's hair back and kissed his forehead. He could feel the younger man's resolve crumbling.   
"I'm sorry Seb. I'm so sorry. You're right. You've been doing too much and I haven't been helping."   
They had recently become parents to a beautiful baby boy whom they had fallen completely in love with. But they had also started to have reoccurring arguments about Chris not pulling his weight around the house.   
"Look what I've done to you baby." Chris whispered, rubbing the bags under Sebastian's eyes.   
"I can't stand it. Things are gonna change. I promise you."   
Sebastian finally cracked and turned to press a kiss to Chris's palm.   
"I shouldn't have shouted at you."   
"No you had every right to. I deserved it."   
"If he wakes tonight, which is 100% likely, provided it's not for food, would you take care of him?"   
"I'll take care for him for the next week at least. So I can give you a rest. Anything you need sweetheart, I'll give to you."   
Sebastian smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.   
"I love you."   
"I love you too. You're so beautiful and you're the most amazing parent I've ever seen. The way you hold our son and the way you're already so devoted to him. You're amazing Seb. I don't tell you enough."   
Sebastian blushed.   
"I want to have more kids with you. I want to have a big family and a dog and..."   
He cut off and pressed another long kiss to his boyfriends lips. He then took Sebastian's hand and brought it to his lips.   
"And I want to put a ring on your finger."   
Sebastian's breath caught in his throat.   
"Chris. Are you?"   
Chris smiled softly and nodded.  
"I don't have a ring yet but I've been thinking about it for so long. I want you to be mine forever and I want to be yours. Seb, te vei casatori cu mine?"  
Sebastian smiled wide as his eyes began to fill with tears.  
"Da. Fa-ma al tau."   
They kissed again and wrapped their arms around each other. Chris pressed Sebastian back into the couch as he felt his boyfriends legs wrap around his waist. Just as Chris began to nip at Sebastian's neck, a cry filled the house. Both men started laughing as Chris pulled away.   
"I'll be right back okay?" He whispered in his fiancé's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Te vei casatori cu mine=will you marry me  
> Fa-ma al tau=make me yours  
> I'm pretending that Chris has a good grasp of Romanian


End file.
